lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
Radio with a Twist
Radio with a Twist is the first nationally syndicated gay-friendly radio show on the FM dial. Debuting in January 2006, Twist was billed as a show specifically aimed at the lesbian, gay, bisexual, and transgender (LGBT) audience and promised to be "radio with a twist." Airing on 13 Pop and Adult Contemporary radio stations nationwide, the hosts also make it a point to include the "straight" listener every week. Hosts Twist has a novel hosting arrangement - three different hosts in three different cities. However, despite coming from three different cities, the show broadcasts from a powerful transmitter in Daly City, California. The show's production also takes place there. New York - Will Wikle. Will is best known for his stint on the reality show "Big Brother 5" where he was openly gay in a house known for being predominantly straight. He also hosts the "Round Trip Ticket" travel show on the Logo network. Atlanta - Melissa Carter. Of the three hosts, Melissa is the only one with former radio experience. She is an "out" lesbian on Q100 (WWWQ)'s morning show. Both she and Will hail from the south, adding an interesting dynamic to the show. Los Angeles - Dennis Hensley. Dennis has written several books and writes for many magazines, including Entertainment Weekly and GQ. He's been described as a "Hollywood Insider" and was even featured as one of Kathy Griffin's "main gays" in season one of her Bravo series. Show programming Famous Friend - Celebrities, both gay and "gay-friendly," stop by the studios and chat with the hosts. So far Twist has had Famous Friends including Beyoncé, Anthony Kledis, Hilary Duff, Peyton Manning, Sarah Jessica Parker, Harry Connick, Jr., P!nk, John Waters, Janet Jackson, and Eric McCormack. Twist LDDs - If Casey Kasem were gay, this is what Long Distance Dedications would sound like! It's a gay spin on a classic radio staple. Big Gay 5 - Every week Will, Melissa, and Dennis count down the "Big Gay 5," what the show calls the "biggest hits in 'Gayville, USA'" as decided by the Twist listeners. Something You Didn't Know - Melissa runs down the headlines in gay & lesbian news, while Will and Dennis pipe in with sometimes snarky and sometimes thoughtful comments. Too Much Information - Dennis serves up the latest celebrity dish every week in his gossiplicious installment of TMI. Group Therapy - A weekly fixture of twist is a relationship expert Maya Kollman answering listeners' questions in this segment. The hosts call Maya their "esteemed gay and lesbian relationship expert." Twist Tips - Every week the show features a different Twist Tip "expert" to come in and advise listeners about different topics. Some of the common experts include Nole Marin, fashion "guru" from Instinct Magazine (and who also used to be a stylist on "America's Next Top Model!"); Dr. Frank Spinelli, a medical doctor and expert in LGBT health issues; and Robbie Daw, who gives the latest entertainment news. Where to tune in The 13 stations are listed on Twist's official web site, www.radiowithatwist.com. Category:American radio programs Category:Media in the United States Category:Radio programs